The present invention relates to tripods and, more particularly, to such a tripod that can be clamped on the tree, table top, or the like to hold the camera platform in position, enabling the camera platform to be adjusted horizontally through 360xc2x0.
A tripod is a support with three legs commonly used for supporting a camera on the ground. FIG. 1 shows a conventional tripod, which comprises a camera platform pivoted to the center post thereof, and three legs hinged to the center post. This structure of tripod is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks.
1. The connection between the camera platform and the center post is unstable, and the camera platform tends to be forced out of position when bearing a heavy load.
2. The connection between the legs and the center post is unstable, and the legs tend to be forced out of position relative to one another.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a tripod, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a tripod, which positively secures the camera platform in position when locked. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tripod, which enables the user to conveniently adjust the position of the camera platform horizontally as well as vertically. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tripod, which can be clamped on a tree, table top, or any of a variety of support means to hold the camera platform positively in position. According to one aspect of the present invention, the tripod comprises a platform unit, which enables the platform thereof to be adjusted horizontally through 360xc2x0, support unit adapted for supporting the platform unit for enabling the platform unit to be adjusted to the desired tilting angle, the support unit having a rear leg pivoted to a center post thereof, and a mounting leg unit adapted for securing the support unit to a tree, table top, or the like, the mounting leg unit having a short leg and a long leg adapted for making a scissors action, a clamping foot member pivoted to the short leg, a lock adapted for locking the legs, and an adjustment screw adapted for moving the clamping foot member relative to the long leg. According to another aspect of the present invention, the short leg and the long leg each have a toothed face meshed with each other and reliably locked by the lock of the mounting leg unit.